mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Hearts Boxcars
Just because I only made the suggestion for the Clubs Deuce page does not mean that you should be lazy and completely ignore the Diamonds Droog and Hearts Boxcars pages. 00:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Please create an account. We will get around to these pages, however note that this wiki is not the only thing that we editors do. NotAnonymous 03:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey now, it's on my list of things to do - The Wiki is plastered with all kinds of things saying Kbmr will get to this, Kbmr is working on this, Kbmr is making a mess of this and will get to this when he has time for this. Cut him a little slack. Since apparently he's the only one allowed to make the change of Random facts of stuff about Midnight Crew to Ok now it makes a little more sense kinda sorta I'm sure you won't mind if he takes a little time to ensure that he is still living and doing other things that will also ensure that he can edit the Wiki. Oh, and it's not because you made the suggestion that I updated these pages, it's because it's currently what I want to do - I felt that the Crew members should get their own page, and said that it should be done. They each had their own pages, but no one managed to make them into pages that made any sort of sense, so I listed it on my page (Which you can go to and note that it is there, and there are a ton of other pages mentioning that I make ludicrous amounts of changes when the fancy strikes me ) that they are what I will be working on. I may decide to completely overhaul all the pages for all the Locations in MSPA or I may decide to do something completely different - Point is, I'm making a lot of changes and getting it done when no one else gets to it, but I always give others to opportunity to do so before I come barging in. By all means, I invite anyone to take charge and update a page into something nice and neat and it's quite easy to see how I did the first two crew members so I thought maybe someone else could do it or at least let them have a shot at it. Kbmr 14:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hearts Boxcars 'may speak with a scottish accent?' The midnight crew (and really the problem sleuth group as a whole) are a spoof on new york gangsters from the 30s. If boxcars sounded like anything except a brooklyn mook, his most likely runner-up for an accent would be irish. —ZD 15:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I agree. I sort of thought he had a British accent. But it makes more sense if it was Scottish. Chezrush 19:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) On account of brute strength being a Scottish stereotype. MadHatter121 19:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Now thinking about it, it might be a Chicago accent. That would relate to the Chicago Overcoat. Chezrush 21:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) But then why wouldn't the others speak with that accent? Let's face it they all come from the same place in canon. MadHatter121 22:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) But they all don't say "yer" or "fer." Only Boxcars does that. Besides, wouldn't it be Derse instead of someplace on earth? I guess it is just a Derse accent. Chezrush 23:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC)